1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming device and a control method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in an image forming device, a fixing unit is used for fixing an image formed on paper. A fixing unit thermally fixes an image on paper by pinching and conveying the paper on which the image is already formed, by using a fixing rotating member provided with heating unit such as a halogen lamp heater inside thereof. As such a fixing rotating member, a pair of rollers including a heating roller having heating unit and a pressure roller, a fixing belt extended between a pair of rollers, or the like is used.
In the conventional fixing unit, paper passes through a same area of the fixing rotating member, which causes a scar in an area of the fixing rotating member which comes in contact with a side end section of paper (hereinafter referred to as a paper end), and the scar deteriorates quality of images. To solve this problem, a technique has been proposed for preventing paper from passing through a same area of a fixing rotating member by oscillating the fixing rotating member in the axis direction thereof, in other words, in the direction orthogonal to a paper conveying direction (for example, refer to the Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-91224).
There has been a problem that, when the fixing rotating member oscillates while paper is pinched and conveyed by a pair of rollers of a fixing unit and another pair of rollers at the same time, a defect such as misalignment of an image, a wrinkle of paper or the like happens.